American Territories.
Territories of the former United States: The Republic of Texas The closest thing to a real country anymore. The Republic arose from a group of civilians and a few powered individuals and stands as one of the last areas of true freedom and equality in the world. It is fiercely protected by the Rangers, a group of powered and non-powered people that finds its origin in the Texas Rangers. People in the Republic work together to keep the territory running well. The leader is a former superhero who was elected. No one knows his true name and he goes by the title Samuel Houston, having left his old identity in the ashes of the old world. The Republic is often on guard from attacks from their neighbors. This territory’s Capital is Houston as Austin was destroyed when the villains took over. The Rocky Mountain No-Man’s land In the early days after the villains took over many tried to hold all or part of the area. All found the mountainous terrain to be too ripe for guerrilla warfare. As such it is a lawless area with individuals claiming various areas of the territory. One such area is Yellowstone, in the northern areas there are several pockets of Neo-Nazis or “Skinheads” that were plentiful before but took the opportunity to set up their own twisted “utopias.” The Great Lakes Territory This territory is perpetually stuck in the 1990’s due to it’s Overboss a villain called “Nostalgia.” He boasts minor time warping powers. He can’t truly reverse time but merely warp everything around him to mimic that time period. His true strength that keeps him as Overboss is that he can focus on an individual or several and warp them either to be too young to be a threat or aged until death. He also has an arsenal of futuristic weapons that he and his most trusted guards use. The only thing in the territory that doesn’t match the 90’s aesthetic. This territory’s capital city is Chicago. The Wild West True to it’s name the Overboss of this territory is known only as “The Cowboy” who dresses as the stereotypical bad guy in an old western with a black hat and black outfit. He is immortal and invulnerable to all but the most powerful of attacks. His weapons may seem like just any pair of Colt six-shooters but they can punch a hole through a tank. The most populated areas are in capital sub-territory and the northern territories as the others are dry and inhospitable deserts. This territory has gained a reputation for lawlessness that makes the other territories look look like police states. The worst is of course Las Vegas that is even more of a modern Gomorrah than it was before the takeover. The capital city is Los Angeles The Midwest Formerly the “Breadbasket” and the “Heart of America” The Midwest Territory is still largely agricultural with many farms going on as they were before. Except now the farms work for their Underbosses keeping barely enough for themselves to survive and even then not much. The Underbosses in turn push the surplus up the Overboss. Besides “pay your dues” the only other real rule the Overboss has is “There is no God.” Across his entire territory many churches have been burned to the ground. When many religious hate groups called powered individuals abominations before the takeover he responded with hate. When the villains took over he had his revenge, using his powers to control the weather (which he also uses to keep his territory in line under threat of becoming an immense desert) he destroyed any religious building and symbol in his territory. Eventually his name before was forgotten and he became known only as “Godkiller.” Militant Atheism is the highest law of his land and it is strictly enforced. The capital city is Topeka. New England This territory is a dictatorship ruled over by a mad man who makes Kim Jong Un look sane. This is made even worse that the Overboss is a powerful telepath known simply as Omniscience. He can read the minds of nearly anyone in his territory. His army have all had their minds rewritten to be only loyal to him, and they enact his “justice” on anyone he deems to be a subversive. The populace and even his Underbosses are often afraid as it is impossible to tell what he will determine to be a capital crime at any moment. The capital city is New York. The Deep South Ruled over by a telekinetic with the ability to manipulate at the atomic level. He is known as The Grand Wizard as that was his rank in the Ku Klux Klan prior to the villain takeover. As such his land is one ruled by racism. One of the few where slavery is not only legal but actively encouraged any who are considered less than his standard of racial purity (anyone not a white Protestant) are less than second class citizens. The capital city is Atlanta though New Orleans does remain under the direct control of the Overboss even though it is not in the capital sub-territory. Florida Radiation Zone When the villain uprising began they quickly conquered Cuba. The former (and now deceased) President of the United States ordered a nuclear strike on Cuba and Florida to be safe. He overlooked the fact that he, the Vice President, and the Speaker of the House were in Miami at the time and were killed in the strike. It is thought that the simultaneous deaths of the President and next two in line caused enough confusion that by the time the U.S. had been able to find the next in line and swear him in his orders were too late to make much of a difference. Now Florida is so radioactive that most things cannot live in the state.